02Contrôl
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Amandine qui tus link? Ganondorf qui se serait échappé? Zelda qui bas qui reste zelda? rien ne va plus en Hyrule! jtrouve ki faudrai lui s'coué les puce à la section zelda, c mort ici!
1. juste une bouteille cassée

Contrôle...

Résumé (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ma première fan fic)

Link a rencontré une fille, Amandine, dans un autre monde et l'a amenée à Hyrule pour la sauver de la mort. Elle a demandé à une des Fées Royales de jeter un sort sur elle pour que toutes personnes de son monde l'oublient. En plus de ne plus exister dans son monde, elle est immortelle, elle peut voir le passée, le présent et le futur dans toute surface qui reflète la lumière mais tous les jours à quatre heures (l'heure où le sort a été lancé) une douleur intense l'envahit. Ça ne dure qu'une seconde mais c'est si douloureux qu'elle s'effondre. Ganondorf, lui, a laissé la Triforce au porteur suivant (en d'autres termes : Amandine) pour quitter le sceau des Sages. Il est revenu sous la forme d'un fantôme et a attaqué Link. Zelda a libéré Amandine, et elle et Link ont battu Ganondorf et l'ont enfermé dans une simple bouteille de verre. Elle est maintenant cachée dans le château. Quant à Link et Amandine, ils vivent un conte de fée depuis ce jour. Une année s'est écoulée.

Chapitre 1 : Juste une bouteille cassée...

Léna avait juste cinq ans quand l'étrange fille était arrivée au château. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait six. Elle jouait dans les multiples couloirs du bâtiment. Elle était dans une salle qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était sombre, froid et inquiétant. Au milieu de la pièce, sur une petite table de verre, était posée une bouteille contenant une forme bleu-noir. Léna n'osait approcher. Pour dire vrai, elle était terrifiée.  
- Viens petite fille, approche, susurra une voix venant de la bouteille.  
- Qui... qui parle ? murmura-t-elle  
- C'est moi, dans la bouteille. Aide-moi.  
Léna s'était avancée et regardait la forme bouger dans la bouteille.  
- Que vous est-il arrivé ?  
- Cet homme que vous acclamez, Link, il m'a enfermé ici pour la simple raison de penser différemment.  
- VOUS MENTEZ !  
Elle avait hurlé cette phrase car s'il y avait une personne qu'elle admirait, c'était bien lui. Il avait sauvé Hyrule de nombreuses fois. On lui contait ces aventures depuis qu'elle était bébé.  
- Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
Elle ne trouva rien à répondre alors, de fureur, elle prit la bouteille et la lança contre le mur. Elle se brisa au contact de la pierre froide. Un vent violent se leva et un rire démoniaque s'éleva. Léna était la seule à l'entendre. Terrifiée, assourdie, des larmes dévalant ses joues rondes d'enfants, elle partit en courant. LA honte fit qu'elle ne parla à personne de ce qui s'était passé.


	2. inquiétude

Chapitre 2 : Inquiétude...

Link regardait Amandine. Lui était allongé sur le lit, elle assise devant une coiffeuse. Un drap noir recouvrait sur les trois miroirs. Amandine ne supportait pas le film qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Elle voyait Link, au sol, et elle se tenait devant lui l'épée levée au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme. Elle abattait l'arme. Du sang coulait ensuite.  
- Il ne sert à rien de fixer ce drap, viens donc te coucher.  
- Link, je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de terrible va se passer.  
Link s'était levé et s'approchait de la personne qu'il aimait.  
- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part sauf que c'était une autre fille qui l'a dit, murmura-t-il. Viens, il est tard.  
Elle se leva à contrecoeur et rejoignit son amant.  
- J'irai à la bibliothèque demain.

Le lendemain, Amandine alla à la bibliothèque du château. Le temps passa sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Puis après plusieurs recherches infructueuses, une voix, qui n'était qu'un murmure, se fit entendre.  
- Amandine... Porteuse de la Triforce de la Force...  
- Qui est là ?  
- Tu ne reconnais pas ma voix ? Tu ne l'as entendue qu'une fois mais je pensais que tu aurais plus de mémoire !  
Amandine s'était levée et regardait partout pour trouver l'origine de la voix. La bibliothèque était vaste.  
- C'est impossible ! Pas toi ! Tu es enfermé !  
- Tu crois qu'une simple bouteille me retiendrait ? J'ai échappé au sceau, alors ça, ce n'était rien !  
- Montre-toi que je te détruise un coup !  
- Non, tu ne me détruiras pas, tu m'aideras.  
Amandine se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec Ganondorf qui la regardait. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Il l'hypnotisait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Mais quatre heures sonna et la douleur qui envahit Amandine lui permit de fuir ce regard qui serait sa perte. Elle s'effondra. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se releva. Elle était seule, la bibliothèque était silencieuse et il lui semblait que l'épisode avec Ganondorf n'était qu'un rêve. Elle s'en alla en courant et, dans un des couloirs menant à sa chambre, elle croisa Link. Il lui proposa de faire un tour à cheval mais elle déclina l'invitation et alla se coucher sans dormir.

Link, lui, alla faire un tour du côté de la piste d'entraînement au tir à l'arc. Le refus d'Amandine lui avait ôté toute envie de faire un tour à cheval. La piste était déserte. Il s'assit par terre et regarda le ciel.  
- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? murmura une voix à côté de lui.  
Link sursauta et regarda partout mais il était seul.  
- Je t'ai fait peur ?  
- Qui est là ? Link s'était relevé.  
- Tu le sais. Non ce n'est pas peine de sortir tes armes, elles ne serviraient à rien. Sans cette fille tu ne peux me battre.  
Link rangea son épée. Ganondorf avait malheureusement raison.  
- Comment ?  
- C'est hilarant comme toutes les personnes, même les enfants, t'aiment. Il m'a suffi de dire que tu étais un monstre à une gamine qui passait par là et... me voilà.  
- Que veux-tu ?  
- La Triforce. Je ne t'ennuierai pas plus longtemps aujourd'hui. Mais fais attention. Si je suis un fantôme, j'ai toujours des pouvoirs qui dépassent ton imagination.  
Link reçut une boule d'énergie dans le dos et s'effondra. Quand il se releva, il était seul. Comme pour Amandine, sa discussion avec Ganondorf ne semblait pas s'être réellement déroulée. Il rejoignit son épouse dans leur chambre, mais ne lui dit rien.

Zelda était dans la salle du trône, seule. Elle observait les vitraux, plus spécialement ceux représentant le combat de Link contre Ganon. Link était tout petit et le monstre immense. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce combat. Les ruines du château de Ganondorf avaient été l'arène. Des flammes entouraient les combattants, l'empêchant d'aider le héros du Temps. Il n'avait pas l'Epée de Légende, elle était plantée dans le sol à un mètre d'elle et elle n'avait pas songé à la lui lancer. Il avait affronté le monstre seul. Il avait réveillé les Sages seul. Il avait récupéré les clés du Saint Royaume seul. Elle s'était cachée pendant qu'il risquait sa vie pour Hyrule.  
- Il était seul comme tu l'es aujourd'hui.  
Zelda avait sursauté.  
- Qui va là ? Montrez-vous.  
- Zelda, petite garce, tu m'as fait souffrir et, bientôt, tu me le payeras.  
- Ganondorf ? murmura-t-elle.  
- Oui, princesse...  
Il lui toucha l'épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Ganon. Il souriait. Elle s'évanouit de peur.  
- Elle n'a pas changé.  
Il se pencha sur elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- Oublie ce qui vient de se passer.  
Il disparut dans un souffle de vent. Quand Zelda se réveilla, elle ne se souvenait de rien.


	3. rêve prémonitoire

Chapitre 3 : Rêve prémonitoire...

Zelda ne se rendormirait pas. Pas après avoir rêvé de… de ça. Elle avait vu Link mourir. Bon ça c'est courant. Mais elle l'avait se faire tuer par Amandine.  
- Que faire ?  
Elle s'adressait à elle-même.  
- Il faut séparer Amandine et Link. Mais si je lui raconte mon rêve je ne pense pas qu'il me croira. Il aime trop cette fille. Il me faut une excuse pour l'envoyer loin d'Hyrule.  
Elle s'était levée et faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle réfléchit si longtemps que le soleil se leva sans qu'elle ne trouve de solution. Elle se lava, s'habilla et alla dans la salle du trône. Quelques temps plus tard, Nabooru entra en courant, suivit pat des gardes qui lui disaient qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer.  
- Majesté, dit-elle en s'agenouillant.  
- Nabooru. Bonjour. Que nous vaut cette visite ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de quitter la forteresse.  
- J'ai un problème. Un monstre étonnamment puissant a attaqué la forteresse cette nuit. Nous n'avons rien pu faire et, en tant que reine des Gerudos, je me dois de trouver une solution.  
Zelda tourna la tête et regarda les vitraux.  
- Je vais demander à Link d'aller voir ce qui se passe.  
- Le monstre s'est caché dans le désert. Je l'ai suivi. Il est allé au-delà des Colosses du Désert.  
- Garde ! Allez chercher Link et seulement Link, cria-t-elle.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Link arriva. Il semblait fatigué. Il s'inclina devant les deux reines.  
- Bonjour. Que voulez-vous ?  
Zelda raconta ce qui s'était passé à la forteresse et son intention de l'envoyer détruire le monstre.  
- Où est-il ?  
- Il s'est caché bien plus loin que les Colosses du Désert. Il ressemble à un serpent, mais en bien plus grand !  
- Quoi ! Et vous voulez que j'y aille ! Mais ça va prendre des jours, voire des semaines.  
- Il faut que tu y ailles gamin. Moi, je dois rester à la forteresse et tu es très certainement le seul à le battre. S'il te plaît !  
- Soit. J'irai. Quand dois-je partir ?  
- Maintenant !  
- Je vais dire au revoir à Amandine.  
Il se retourna pour partir mais Zelda lui dit :  
- Ne lui dis pas où tu vas !  
Il se retourna et la regarda étrangement.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Fais-le, c'est tout.  
Il partit sans rien dire.  
- Pourquoi ne rien dire à sa femme ?  
- Pouvez-vous garder un secret, Nabooru ?  
- Oui.  
Zelda lui raconta son rêve.

Link fulminait. Il était aux écuries et préparait Epona. Dés qu'il eut fini il la sortit et retourna dans la chambre où dormait Amandine pour lui dire au revoir. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, nue, un drap sur le corps. Link se pencha et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.  
- Chéri, je dois partir pour un long moment.  
- Quoi ? Où ?  
- Je ne peux pas le dire. Je t'aime.  
Il l'embrassa et s'en alla. Amandine ne croyait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne bougea pas pendant un court instant. Elle se leva, enroula le drap autour d'elle et alla à la fenêtre. Elle vit Link grimper sur Epona.  
- Link ! appela-t-elle.  
Il leva les yeux vers elle et partit au galop. Amandine se lava et s'habilla rapidement, animée par une sorte de fureur. Une fois prête, elle alla voir Zelda. Si quelqu'un pouvait demander à Link de lui cacher quelque chose, c'était elle. Elle entra avec fougue dans la salle du trône. Comme elle le pensait, Zelda était là, avec Nabooru.  
- Où est parti Link ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne peux pas te le dire.  
Amandine fit apparaître son sceptre, doté de pointes au bout, et le pointa sur Zelda. Nabooru dégaina ses sabres pour protéger Zelda.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je t'ai vue tuer Link, dans un de mes rêves. Tu sais que je vois le futur en rêve.  
A la surprise de Nabooru, Amandine s'effondra en pleurs.  
- Que vais-je faire ? Zelda, je vais le tuer, c'est sûr. Je me vois le tuer, tu me vois le tuer, alors ça va arriver c'est sûr, murmura-t-elle.  
- Mais non, nous allons trouver un moyen d'éviter cela.  
- Zelda, j'y ai réfléchi depuis que j'ai cette vision. Toi et les autres sages, vous devez m'enfermer dans le sceau.  
- Link ne le supportera pas, tu le sais !  
- Que faire alors ? Jamais je ne le tuerai, je ne le veux pas ! Mais, si je ne me contrôle pas, je le ferai. Zelda, il y a quelque jours j'ai rêvé que Ganondorf était libre. Je l'ai rêvé en pleine après-midi et plus j'y pense, plus j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir rêvé.  
Zelda et Nabooru se regardèrent.  
- Retournez à la forteresse, Nabooru.  
- Bien. Au revoir.  
Elle s'en fut.  
- Viens Amandine.  
Amandine se releva et suivit Zelda dans les dédales de couloirs. Elles pénétrèrent dans une salle froide et obscure. Une table de verre était au milieu et les morceaux d'une bouteille étaient éparpillés au sol. Un masque de terreur passa sur les visages des deux filles.  
- La bouteille ! Ganondorf il...  
- Est quelque part dans le château.  
Les jours suivants furent horribles pour les deux filles. Elles n'en parlèrent à personne pour ne pas semer la panique. Ganondorf ne fit aucune apparition. Elles n'étaient même pas sûres qu'il était encore au château mais, comme s'il était au courant qu'elle le savait libre, chaque nuit il venait dans les rêves de Zelda pour lui promettre une mort imminente et la destruction d'Hyrule. Puis, quand il était sûr d'avoir pourri la nuit de Zelda, il allait chez Amandine lui murmurer à l'oreille la confirmation de ces visions.


	4. Inferno

Chapitre 4 : Inferno

Link avait marché plusieurs jours sous la chaleur infernale du désert. Il avait dépassé les Colosses du Désert depuis deux jours et il n'y avait aucune trace de monstre, quel qu'il soit. Il marchait tête baissée pour éviter l'éclat intense du soleil sur le sable. Il pensait à Amandine quand un grognement se fit entendre.  
- Je crois avoir trouvé le monstre, murmura-t-il.  
- Qui va là ? hurla une voix grave venant du sol.  
- Montre-toi !  
Un serpent immense sortit du sable et regarda Link de toute sa hauteur.  
- Est-ce toi qui as attaqué la forteresse Gerudo ?  
- Tu parles de cet énorme tas de pierre qui me bloque le passage ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors c'est moi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Les proies viennent à manquer, je suis forcé d'aller jusqu'aux limites du désert pour en trouver. Mais rassure-toi, je ne mange pas les Hyliens ni les humains !  
- Je ne veux pas te tuer. C'est étrange, quand on m'envoie à la poursuite d'un monstre, je ne parle pas avec lui. Je me contente de le tuer et, là, je te parle. Je ne pense pas devoir te tuer.  
Le serpent baissa la tête et la mit au niveau de Link.  
- Je ne veux pas te tuer non plus. Si je te promets de ne pas retourner là-bas, me croiras-tu ?  
- Je pense pouvoir te faire confiance. Et je parlerai de toi aux Gerudos.  
- Quel est ton nom ?  
- Link et toi ?  
- Inferno.  
- Entends-tu les sons à l'autre bout du désert ?  
- Oui.  
- Je vais te jouer un chant et quand tu l'entendras, tu viendras à moi. Les Gerudos t'aideront.  
Link sortit son ocarina et joua un chant qu'il venait d'inventer mais que plus jamais il oublierait. Inferno le mémorisa.  
- Veux-tu que je te ramène là d'où tu viens ?  
- Tu peux faire ça ?  
- Grimpe.  
Link grimpa sur la tête du monstre. Celui-ci plongea dans le sable. Link ferma les yeux. Il allait se prendre le sable en pleine tête ! Mais le choc tardant à venir, il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans un tunnel ! Le sable s'écartait devant eux et se fermait derrière eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à l'entrée de la forteresse Gerudo. Il se retourna pour dire au revoir au serpent mais il était seul.  
- Va faire ce que tu as à faire, murmura une voix venue du sol.  
- Merci.  
Link appela Epona et prit la direction du château. A la nuit tombée, il vit les remparts au loin. Et au lever du soleil, il passait le pont-levis. Il mit Epona aux écuries. Elle réclama des soins, aussi lui en donna-t-il. Après tout, Amandine devait dormir à cette heure. Il fut rejoint par Zelda qui avait entendu la nouvelle de sa venue.  
- Link, dit-elle. On a un problème.  
- Où est Amandine ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
- Elle se repose. Chaque nuit, elle me veille, cela depuis cinq jours.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ganondorf s'est échappé et chaque nuit il vient dans mes rêves pour gâcher mes nuits.  
- Quoi ! Mais alors, l'autre jour, je n'ai pas rêvé !  
- Tu l'as vu ?  
- Oui. Tu dis qu'Amandine te veille ?  
- Exact. Depuis qu'on a découvert que Ganon est libre, elle cherche dans les livres un moyen de l'enfermer, en tant qu'esprit. Elle a trouvé une formule pour protéger le sommeil. Mais elle doit rester éveillée pour qu'elle fonctionne. C'est elle qui tient à le faire.  
- Elle est courageuse...  
A ce moment-là retentit un cri venant de la chambre de Link et Amandine.  
- TAIS-TOI !!! NE ME PARLE PLUS !  
C'était la voix d'Amandine. Link se précipita vers l'origine du cri.


	5. Seul la mort peu nous sauver

Chapitre 5 : Seule la mort peut nous sauver...

Quand il arriva, il vit Amandine, son sceptre à la main, qui lui tournait le dos.  
- Amandine, ça va ?  
- Link, pardonne-moi.  
- Te pardonner, mais pourquoi ?  
Elle se retourna et lui envoya une boule d'énergie qui vint le frapper en pleine face. Ganondorf se matérialisa entre les deux amoureux.  
- Ça fait mal ? murmura-t-il.  
- Ganon, espèce de monstre, que lui as-tu fait ?  
- Si elle a hérité de la Triforce, ce n'est pas pour rien. La persuader fut simple. Amandine, prends-lui sa Triforce !  
Amandine pointa son sceptre sur Link. Une colonne d'énergie violette se forma autour du jeune homme. Quand elle se dissipa, Link ne possédait plus la Triforce du Courage. Amandine lui envoya une boule d'énergie si puissante qu'il se retrouva au sol et dut faire un effort pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Cependant, il n'eu pas la force de se relever. La jeune fille sortit de la chambre pour partir à la recherche de Zelda. Elle la trouva dans la salle du trône, regardant les vitraux.  
- Princesse ?  
Zelda se tourna et la regarda dans les yeux. Une peur incontrôlable la saisit.  
- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Merveilleusement bien, répondit Amandine.  
Et elle dirigea son sceptre sur Zelda et, comme pour Link, une colonne d'énergie se forma autour d'elle. Amandine fut interrompue par Link qui lui sauta dessus et tenta de lui prendre son arme magique. Elle le repoussa facilement mais le jeune homme revint à la charge.  
- Laisse-moi, idiot !  
Elle le repoussa une seconde fois et fit apparaître une épée dans sa main. Link attaqua l'immortelle sans conviction aussi le mit-elle au sol. La jeune femme leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête, prête à l'abattre.  
- Tue-le, murmura une voix venue de l'autre bout de la salle où Ganondorf les observait.  
Amandine regarda l'homme au sol devant elle. Il lui lançait le même regard qu'à l'instant de leur rencontre, dans son monde. Une seconde, qui ressemblait à une éternité tant la tension était forte, elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même. « je ne veux pas le tuer ».  
- Abats ton arme ! cria Ganondorf.  
Elle se contenta de l'assomma du pommeau de son épée et se tourna vers Zelda pour lui prendre son fragment. Quand elle eut fini, la reine d'Hyrule s'effondra, en larmes.  
- Arrête de pleurer, ça ne change rien ! J'ai la Triforce maintenant, dit Ganondorf.  
Link reprenait connaissance.  
- Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as, c'est Amandine ! cria Zelda.  
- Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ? Amandine est sous mon contrôle ! Je n'ai qu'à lui donner un ordre et elle est à moi ! En plus clair c'est comme si je la tenais dans mes mains... Je ne lui demanderai pas de vous tuer comme je le voulais au départ, non, je le ferai de mes propres mains. Amandine, à toi de jouer !  
- La Triforce étant en ma possession, je peux faire un vœu... Je souhaite que la Triforce aille à Ga...  
Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre où une flèche venait de se planter. Du sang coulait de sa bouche. Elle tomba à genoux en regardant Link. Il avait son arc à la main. Utilisant ses dernière force, elle murmura :  
- Je souhaite que Ganondorf aille dans un endroit qu'il ne pourra jamais quitter !  
Le sol se mit à trembler sous les pieds de Ganondorf et s'ouvrit. Des ombres en sortirent et tournèrent autour du fantôme avant de lui sauter dessus et de l'emmener de force dans la faille qui se referma derrière lui. Un silence, troublé par la respiration difficile d'Amandine, s'installa dans la salle du trône. Link et Zelda avaient récupéré leur fragment. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla près de la mourante.  
- Je t'avais promis, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Amandine.  
- Merci... pour avoir... eu le... le courage de... me... tirer dessus. Je ne... voulais pas... ce qui ... est arrivé...  
- Je sais. Je vais arracher la flèche...  
Link fit ce qu'il avait dit. Amandine ne hurla pas. Le sang coulait, souillant le sol.  
- Link... je... voulais te dire... que je... t'aime... et que... c'est... peut-être... mieux que... je meure... Je ne suis pas... d'ici.  
- Chut, ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît.  
Amandine ferma les yeux pour attendre la mort puis elle sentit une goutte salée sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Link qui pleurait.  
- Link... tu n'es... pas le porteur de... de la Triforce du courage... pour rien. Tu dois... vivre et... et moi je... dois mourir... C'est ainsi.  
- Chéri, ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie ! AMANDINE !!!  
Il avait hurlé ce dernier mot car la jeune fille rendait son dernier souffle. Il serra le corps contre lui un long moment.  
- Link, dit Zelda, elle est morte.  
- Je l'ai tuée ! Si c'est ça que veulent les déesses, je préfère arrêter de sauver le monde. Il ne vaut pas la mort de qui que ce soit !  
Il s'était levé et regardait Zelda dans les yeux. Sa tunique était pleine de sang rendait ses parole plus lourde encore.  
- Link, tu ne dois pas faire ça !  
- Si un jour vous tombez amoureuse de quelqu'un et que cette personne meurt parce que vous avez choisi de sauver le monde, on en reparlera !  
Une lumière blanche les entoura. Quand elle se dissipa, la salle était vide.


	6. une faveur

Chapitre 6 : Une faveur...

Link, Zelda et le corps d'Amandine étaient dans le néant. Tout était noir. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe, puis trois lumières, une verte, une bleue et une rouge arrivèrent de ce qui pouvait tenir lieu de ciel. Elles se changèrent en trois statues de femme, parfaites. Une voix douce s'éleva de partout et de nulle part.  
- Link, pourquoi veux-tu laisser la quête qui t'est donnée depuis la naissance de ce monde ?  
- VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI ! De toutes les vies qui m'ont été données de vivre, pas une seule fois j'ai connu le véritable bonheur ! J'étais toujours seul ! Et aujourd'hui qu'il est là, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le détruire ? Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de jouer dans le mélodramatique !  
Une seconde voix s'éleva :  
- Si tu abandonnes maintenant, tu ne te réincarneras plus jamais. Cela veut dire qu'Hyrule sera voué au mal.  
- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de vivre le bonheur ?  
Un silence lui répondit.  
- Vu le nombre de fois où j'ai sauvé le monde, reprit Link, je pense avoir le droit de vivre, non ?  
- Que veux-tu ?  
- Rejoindre Amandine que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la mort !  
Une troisième voix dit :  
- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous acceptons de mettre une étincelle de vie dans le corps d'Amandine mais sache qu'elle ne vivra que si elle le veut réellement. Mais nous t'accordons cette faveur parce qu'elle mérite de vivre.  
- Merci.  
La lumière qui les avait transportés dans le vide les enveloppa à nouveau. Ils se retrouvèrent au château, dans la salle du trône. Amandine respirait, bruyamment, difficilement, mais elle respirait tout de même. Link la prit dans ses bras et la transporta dans sa chambre. Zelda pansa la plaie mais tout dépendait de l'immortelle. Link resta, il la veilla tout le jour durant et toute la nuit, lui parlant, lui racontant des anecdotes et toutes les choses qu'il voulait faire avec elle. Au matin, Amandine ouvrit les yeux. Link avait fini par s'endormir. Il était allongé près d'elle, un bras protecteur posé sur la jeune fille. Elle se dégagea sans le réveiller et se lava, s'habilla. Pour une fois, elle ne mit pas l'ensemble noir moulant habituel, mais une robe simple. Enlevant le drap sur les miroirs, elle ne vit que son reflet. Le sang ne coulait plus. Le visage de trois statues se dessinèrent dans les glaces, la fixant.  
- J'ai fait mon choix... murmura-t-elle.  
Car, un court instant, elle avait goûté au paradis. Mais qu'est le paradis sans l'homme qu'elle aime ?  
Les trois visages s'effacèrent. Link se réveilla. En sentant les draps vides, il se redressa et vit Amandine qui le regardait en souriant. Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, lui assis sur le lit et elle debout devant lui. Il avait la tête posée sur le ventre de sa femme et elle le serrait contre elle comme on serre un enfant quand il a fait un cauchemar.  
- Tu m'as fait peur, murmura-t-il.  
- Je ne recommencerai plus, c'est juré.  
Puis un bruit les interrompit. On toquait à la porte. Zelda entra, suivie de Rauru. Amandine s'agenouilla devant la princesse.  
- Je vous demande de m'excuser.  
- Relève-toi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour avoir sauvé le monde.  
Amandine se releva et jeta un regard interrogateur à Zelda.  
- Je vous ai pris la Triforce, à vous et à Link. J'allais la donner à Ganondorf...  
- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, intervint Rauru. Si j'en crois les dires de la princesse, tu as choisi de mourir pour enfermer Ganondorf à tout jamais.  
- Quelle est la raison de votre venue ici, Sage Rauru ? demanda Link.  
- On m'a dit qu'il y avait une mourante mais à ce que je vois, tout va bien.  
Amandine se tourna vers Zelda et lui demanda :  
- Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler en privé ?  
- D'accord.  
- Ça tombe bien, je dois parler à Link, dit Rauru.  
Zelda et Amandine sortirent.


	7. discution

Chapitre 7 : Discussion...

- Que désirez-vous me dire ? demanda Link.  
- J'ai un reproche à te faire.  
- Mais...  
- Laisse-moi parler. Tu étais prêt à tout laisser pour cette fille. Ce n'est pas bien.  
Link, qui était en train de choisir une tunique dans la penderie (car il portait toujours celle pleine de sang), s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir Rauru.  
- Qui êtes-vous pour me dire si ce que je fais est bien ou pas ?  
- Ne t'énerve pas.  
- Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas m'énerver ?  
- Link, tu es le sauveur d'Hyrule. Tu ne peux pas tout laisser tomber comme ça, sur un coup de tête ! Ta destinée est de...  
- Mener Hyrule sur la voie de la paix, je sais. Je sais également que je n'ai pas le droit de tout laisser tomber mais, si un jour il se reproduisait la même chose et que, cette fois-là, on ne puisse rien faire, je redirais ce que j'ai dit aux Déesses !  
- Mais pourquoi ? Tu mettrais la vie de millions d'innocents en péril !  
- Mais vous comprenez donc pas ! Avec Amandine je vis pour la première fois ! C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais sans elle plus rien n'a d'importance.  
- Dans ce cas, je souhaite que cela ne se reproduise plus. Au revoir.  
Rauru sortit laissant Link à ses pensées.

Pendant ce temps, Zelda et Amandine étaient allées dehors pour parler tranquillement.  
- Majesté, lorsque je vous ai pris la Triforce de la Sagesse, j'ai lu tous vos sentiments et j'y ai vu de la honte envers vous-même, et de la haine. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous avez honte et la raison de cette haine. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée.  
- Je vais te le dire. Avant que tu n'arrives ici, quand Link n'était qu'un enfant, je lui ai demandé de trouver les clés des Portes du Temps. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il devait subir des épreuves pour les récupérer. Mais malgré tout il l'a fait. Quand il eut fini, j'ai dû m'enfuir. Je lui ai demandé d'ouvrir les Portes du Temps afin d'empêcher Ganondorf de prendre la Triforce. Mais ça n'a que facilité la tâche de ce vil monstre ! Pendant sept ans j'ai laissé Ganondorf diriger Hyrule car j'attendais. Puis Link s'est réveillé et, par l'intermédiaire de Rauru, je lui ai demandé de réveiller les Sages. Puis, quand il eut fini, il dut encore me sauver des griffes de Ganondorf. Le pire c'est que pendant son combat avec Ganon, je ne l'ai pas aidé. Il n'avait pas l'Epée de Légende et je n'ai pas pensé à l'aider alors que j'aurais pu !  
Zelda pleurait à chaudes larmes. Amandine la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.  
- Zelda, dis-moi, qui lui a appris tous les chants pour aller aux temples ? Qui lui a donné la Flèche de Lumière ?  
- Moi mais...  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Sans toi, que ce soit sous cette apparence ou une autre, il n'aurait jamais terrassé le seigneur du Malin.  
- Avant que tu n'arrives, il était seul. Il l'a dit. Il doit me détester pour ce que je lui ai fait !  
Elle pleura davantage. Amandine lui leva la tête et la gifla.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Zelda en s'éloignant d'Amandine.  
- Maintenant tu pleures pour quelque chose ! Si tu redis ça, je t'en remets une et plus forte ! Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Il t'aime, mais comme une sœur ! Il t'admire !  
- Comment te croire ?  
- Regarde le cours d'eau, là-bas.  
Zelda s'avança vers le lieu désigné et regarda en bas. Elle ne vit que son reflet. Amandine l'avait suivie.  
- J'ai appris, depuis peu, à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Je peux voir les sentiments d'une personne, si je la connais or, je connais ceux de Link envers toi. Regarde.  
Zelda regarda à nouveau. Cette fois elle vit son reflet entouré d'une aura blanche.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- L'aura est d'une pureté incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Elle montre les sentiments de Link envers toi. Le blanc est signe de pureté dans toute croyance. Ça te suffit comme explication ?  
- Oui. Merci.  
- Quelle est la raison de cette haine qui t'habite ?  
- Avant que tu n'arrives, Link et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. J'essayais de rattraper le temps perdu et... de le séduire. Je l'aimais. Je te hais depuis la première fois où je t'ai vue. Chaque jour, j'ai vu l'amour grandir dans ses yeux. Je voulais que cet amour soit pour moi, mais c'est toi qu'il aime. Pourquoi ? J'ai trouvé la réponse une nuit. Je vous ai vus ensemble, dans la petite cour. Celle où Link et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. Je vous ai entendus parler et j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je n'aurais plus aucune chance. Je te hais, je te hais tellement !  
Un silence pesant tomba. Zelda avait cessé de pleurer.  
- Zelda... Je ne sais plus quoi penser, quoi dire...  
- Je te hais mais je t'aime aussi. Sans toi, Link ne serait jamais l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui.  
- Zelda, pourquoi dis-tu que tu l'aimais ?  
- Parce que mon amour pour lui n'est plus le même.  
- Dans mon monde, je pensais qu'à quinze ans, ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'on ressent mais de l'admiration mais quand je suis arrivée ici, je n'ai jamais pensé que cela s'appliquait à toi car tu as subi tant de choses, et lui aussi. Je vois aujourd'hui que je me suis trompée. Tu l'admires, rien de plus ! Il ne te hait pas.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
- Regarde l'eau.  
Zelda baissa les yeux et ne vit pas son reflet mais Link. Une aura bleue striée de blanc, de rouge et de violet l'entourait.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
- Le blanc c'est la pureté, le rouge c'est la puissance, le bleu le courage et le violet l'admiration. Il n'y a pas de noir. Le noir représente la haine et il n'y en a pas.  
- Tu me cites tous les sentiments que l'on peut subir sauf l'amour et la souffrance.  
- Nous avons tous connu un jour ou l'autre la souffrance. Quand tu étais exilée, tu as souffert – je parle de souffrance psychique -, Link a souffert quand il a quitté la forêt. J'ai souffert quand je suis arrivée ici. Si je prenais en compte ce sentiment-là, il occuperait toute la place. Tout comme l'amour.  
- Je comprends mieux...  
- Je pense que ta haine à mon égard s'effacera quand tu trouveras le grand amour. D'ici là, je serai très patiente. Au revoir, Majesté.  
Elle s'en fut en laissant Zelda à ses pensées.

Fin

De la deuxième volée de la saga « Amandine » (c'est comme ça qu'elle fut appeler sur PdZ)

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je vous promet, que je mets la suite rapidement, mais pour ça, il me faut des rewiew.

Quoi ? Moi, faire du chantage ? Jamais !


End file.
